Military of Nova Rio
The Nova Rian military consists of the Nova Rian National Guard, the Nova Rian Air Force, and the Nova Rian Army, which is currently inactive. History The Nova Rian military has a proud history, as a founding part of the Nova Rian state, and as an elite fighting force for the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Roots The basis of the Nova Rian military was formed with the vigiliante group under the name of "Nova Rio". This group fought against increasingly powerful gangs, and worked to protect civilians from the powerful criminals. At this point in Nova Rian history, every member of the Nova Rians participated in the vigilante group, and thus the military was an integral part of Nova Rio's independance, even before the war. The Wars of Independance The Nova Rian military played an integral part in repelling early attacks by Brazilian National Police and by Brazilian soldiers in Nova Rio's early founding. Though the wars were short, the Nova Rians showed their abilities and skill in repelling the Brazilian troops, holding out against vastly superior numbers for several weeks as negotiations continued between the two sides. Official Formation After Nova Rio was given its independance from Brazil, one of the first acts of the new Nova Rian government was to establish the Nova Rian military. Originally, the military consisted of only the Nova Rian National Guard, to maintain order, and the Nova Rian Army, which would defend against the threat of Brazilian or foreign invasion. The two branches grew quickly, but the Nova Rian Army (NRA) grew at a much slower rate than the Nova Rian National Guard (NRNG). Expansion and Modernization As Nova Rio grew and expanded, the military grew and expanded with it. Recruits enlisted in both the NRA and the NRNG, and both organizations grew to become relatively large, very effective fighting units. Additionally, as Nova Rio developed its technology, two additional branches were added to the military. The first was the Nova Rian Armor Corps, which fell under the control of the NRA. The Armor Corps would maintain control of Nova Rio's tanks and other armored vehicles, which were being quickly produced in Nova Rian factories. The second branch was the Nova Rian Air Force (NRAF), which was formed to maintain control of Nova Rio's first aircraft, which included P-51 Mustang fighters and several AH-64 Apache helicopters. The NRAF would grow to become an integral part of the Nova Rian Armed Forces, especially during the Third Great War. Early Tests The Nova Rian military was tested for the first time in two wars, which occurred during the Second Great War, between what was then the League and The Initiative. The Nova Rian Army was called up, along with the newly-formed NRAF, to attack foreign nations in the defense of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. The wars took a terrible toll on the Nova Rian military. The military showed itself to be poorly equipped for fighting on foreign territory, and poorly trained for such as well. The NRA was quickly decimated, and enemy forces tore through the NRNG as well, destroying parts of Nova Rio itself. The inter-war period was spent rebuilding, but the Nova Rian Armed Forces fared no better in the second of their fights, fighting a much larger enemy to defend allies in the Global Alliance. Once again, the NRA proved itself to be unable to compete with foreign militaries, and the NRNG, when called into action, did the same. During the wars, however, the NRAF proved itself to be an invaluable component of the Nova Rian military, often doing sever damage to opponents even when the land battles fell one after another to the enemy. In addition, during the war, research led to the development of the Nova Rian Strategic Rocket Force (NRSRF), which produced and launched cruise missiles throughout the war, playing a key part in preventing even greater damage from the enemy. The Inter-War Period After these wars, Nova Rio stayed out of foreign wars for some time, rebuilding its military and developing new strategies for fighting foreign wars. The NRA, Armor Corps, NRNG, and NRAF were rebuilt completely, using much-advanced technology to do so. The military had largely rebuilt itself in the short time between wars, when, with Nova Rio at the head of a company of Global Alliance military allies, the Third Great War threatened to tear the world apart. The Third Great War Unlike the Second Great War, in which Nova Rio played no particularly important role, Nova Rio was at the forefront of the Third Great Role. Nova Rio was the leader of a sub-section of the alliance's military, the 2nd Batallion's "D" Company, and the military was out to prove itself to its people and to its allies. The government of Nova Rio declared war on a larger enemy nation to give immediate backup to an ally, and the Nova Rian military showed just how much it had improved. Despite fighting a larger and more powerful enemy, the NRA, working closely with the NRAF and the NRSRF, proved to be more than effective against the enemy's larger army, doing massive damage to the enemy in the opening weeks of combat. This momentum carried the NRA well into enemy territory, where it reaked havoc in the enemy nation, doing its part to defend its allies and to protect the Global Alliance. However, things soon took a turn for the worse - enemy reinforcements arrived soon after in the form of an even larger nation declaring war on Nova Rio. The NRA, engaged in a foreign country, could only watch in dismay as the second foreign army devastated the NRNG forces left to defend Nova Rio. The military regrouped after this disastrous opening attack, and offensive strikes were stopped against the first enemy in favor of dedicating more forces to defense of Nova Rio itself. Unfortunately, the NRA and the NRNG found themselves incapable of defending the nation, and once again, enemy forces tore through Nova Rio, wreaking havoc in the relatively small nation. After this second encounter, Nova Rio took advantage of a lull in the battle to declare a cease-fire with all enemies, and took the time to rebuild its battered economy and its even more battered military. However, before rebuilding could truly be completed, the Nova Rian government ordered the military back into the fight, to back up another falling Global Alliance ally. The Nova Rian Army flew into the fight, providing much-needed backup. However, at this point in the war, the NRAF had been essentially decimated, and could not play the critical role needed in the fight against the larger enemy. The NRA and the NRNG managed to keep the enemy from invading Nova Rio proper, but could not advance into enemy territory. The war ended soon after, with a shattered military, and with a shattered country, looking to rebuild. The Peace Terms After the war was over, peace terms placed on the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization prevented any members from building or maintaining tanks, airplanes, cruise missiles, or nuclear weapons for a several-month period. To comply, the NRAF, NRSRF, and the Armor Corps of the NRA were temporarily shut down to comply with the terms. All tanks, aircraft, and cruise missiles were destroyed in the country, as the NRA and NRNG worked to restore order in the devastated country. Rebuilding After the peace terms ended, the Nova Rian military asked the Nova Rian government for funding, to rebuild the NRAF, the Armor Corps, and possibly the NRSRF as well. However, due to problems with foreign trade, the Nova Rian government denied the military's request, citing severe shortage in government funding as their reasoning. Though the NRA and NRNG still function stronly today, the military resents having nothing in the way of an air force or a developed tank corps. Full rebuilding Years after the denial of additional funding for the military, gradual increases in funding finally allowed the military to be completely rebuilt. The NRAF was rebuilt to full capacity, and the Armor Corps was temporarily rebuilt, only to be destroyed once more. In the meantime, the NRA and NRNG were rebuilt to their full capacity, allowing a state of complete military readiness to be acheived once again. Modern Military National Guard This portion of the Nova Rian military performs policing actions and is trained in national defense as well. The National Guard currently makes up 75% of the military, with about 3,600 soldiers. The National Guard is under the direct control of the Nova Rian President, and the National Guard uses the same military ranks and heirarchy as the Nova Rian Army (see below). However, instead of a Supreme Commander, the General of the National Guard (General do protetor nacional) is the tactical commander of the National Guard. The current General of the National Guard is Jesus Marguel. Army The Nova Rian Army is incorporated into the National Guard in times of peace, but is a seperate branch of the military, which can be deployed in attack of other nations. The Army currently makes up 25% of the military, with approximately 1,100 soldiers. Army Structure The Nova Rian Army always has a Supreme Commander, who is appointed by the President and approved by the Senate. This Supreme Commander is not held accountable to the president, but can be replaced with a unanimous vote in the Senate and with Presidential approval. The current Supreme Commander of the Nova Rian Army is Miguel da Silva (no relation to the current President of Brazil, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva). The rest of the Nova Rian military is organized with a hierarchical structure, similar to the other militaries of the modern world. The following are the ranks of the Nova Rian army: Supreme Commander (Comandante supremo) Divisional General (General de Divisão) Colonel (Coronel) Major (Major) Captain (Capitão) Lieutenant (Tenente) Sergeant (Sargento) Corporal (Cabo e Taifeiro-Mor) Private (Soldado) Air Force The Nova Rian Air Force is currently disbanded, until government funding allows it to be rebuilt. However, with economic choas currently engulfing Nova Rio, chances of this appear far-fetched at best. Air Force Structure The Air Force has a similar structure to the Army, but, like the National Guard, there is no Supreme Commander of the Air Force. Instead, an Air Marshall leads to NRAF. The ranks in the Nova Rian Air Force are as follows: Air Marshall (Marechal-do-Ar) Air Brigadier (Brigadeiro do Ar) Colonel (Coronel) Major (Major) Captain (Capitão) Lieutenant (Tenente) Sub Officer (Suboficial) Corporal (Cabo e Taifeiro-Mor) Airman (Taifeiro) category:Militarycategory:Nova Rio